


Blood Trails

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story about my Curiour Six and her relationship with Joshua and a stranger wearing NCR armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Trails

After yet another trip to New Zion Six (who was now experiencing both thunder and rain for the first time) was now running towards the long tunnel that would bring her back home, Joshua had given her yet another of his missions to help the unfortunate who had been victims of Caesars wrath.

 

 She had traveled alone for more than three months just to head back from Zion and when she was finally getting close to the Mojave the sky suddenly growled, the first thing that came to her mind was a bomb, a big one at that. That was until she had looked up at the sky to see for any proof that it actually was a bomb and not just Nellis testing their rockets again when a small wet drop fell on her cheek.

 

She was taken aback and quickly wiped the drop off of her right cheek, it didn’t have any special color she noticed as she looked down at her fingers and as she placed her fingers against her nose to smell them she noticed it did smell strange. Almost as if the smell was nice she started to feel relaxed, that was until yet another drop fell on her head that was meet with yet another…and another until suddenly it was pouring.

 

_Water_ she thought as she looked up and suddenly her eyes widened, Joshua had talked about water which sometimes fell from the skies, a rare sight he had mentioned but if the water was radiated or not she didn’t remember. That’s when it happened, the sky lightened up and a loud roar echoed throughout the canyon. Six was running for her life before she had even noticed anything, her body had moved on it’s own accord. She was looking for the cave it was somewhere around her she just knew it!

 

“Come on for fuck sake!” she screamed and suddenly smiled as wide as she possibly could, straight ahead of her was the cave opening just a few more meters and she was there, protection from whatever bombs or rockets or whatever the hell this was!

 

And she would have made it too if not for the white eyed crazed looking Yao Guai that stood in her path, it wasn’t as big as most she’s seen and it was almost as if it was hunched over and that’s when she saw it, the tiny little Yao Guai cub lying lifeless in front of (what most likely) was its mother. Whatever had killed the small cub was long gone by now and the mother was still sniffing and poking at the small cub waiting for it to get up again.

 

Six had to make a choice, pull out her sniper and hope to god she could finish the mother off with a headshot, run past it again hoping to god she wouldn’t just get eaten as soon as she got close or simply slowly back away and find another cave, only she was in Zion and most caves in Zion either held Yao Guais or White Legs.

 

Whiteout warning the sky lit up again and roared even louder this time, Six jumped and let out a startled whine alerting the female bear right away. It turned around and growled at her and without warning dashed towards her, Six reached for her gun but wasn’t fast enough. The female bear raised it’s huge paw and slammed it down on her head, Six barely had time shielding her face before the impact of the hit had her flying to the ground.

 

“Shit!” she cursed out loud scrambling to get up and run towards the cave, never before had she managed to outrun a grown Yao Guai but her head hurting and the dizziness made it impossible for her to aim her gun, her heart was beating fast in her chest as she raced up the small slope leading to the cave entrance.

 

She was so close she could almost touch it before she felt the most horrible pain strike through her shoulder and arm, she had been right, there was no way she could have out run the Yao Guai. Six looked to her left and stared in to those white hollow eyes, the pain coming from the Yao Guais teeth who were sunk deep in to her arm.

 

Six screamed loudly pulling out the knife that was strapped to her belt and sunk it deep in to the Yao Guais neck, unfortunately the Yao Guai didn’t seemed faced by it but started trashing her around. Six felt how the Yao Guais teeth where sinking deeper and deeper in to her arm, how flesh was tearing up and she could have sworn she heard bone breaking.

 

“Die already you motherf-“ a shot ran out right next to her ear and suddenly the heavy Yao Guai fell lifeless on top of her. The pain in her arm mixed with the pain in her head and her dizziness finally hit her hard, she knew she should have pulled away the Yao Guais head and reached for her gun but suddenly her head felt heavy and nausea was closing in everything went black and she passed out.  


End file.
